


A First Look (#349 Bound)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all over and time for her to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Look (#349 Bound)

**Author's Note:**

> This bunny came from a typo I made and a comment etiennewestwind made.

She looked at herself in the mirror, stripped completely bare for the first time since the process started.

Everything was healed now. Everything looked as it would. As it should.

She touched her hair first, the curls just touching her shoulders. Long enough to be feminine but not so long as to be unmanageable. Her curls had grown out tighter than Charlie’s. Closer to Nikki’s really.

She ran her fingers across her face as if she were blind. The skin was smooth but with a small scar still on her cheek. She hadn’t gotten a lot of work done on her face. Just smoothing out the first wrinkles more than anything.

She ran her hands down to her breasts. Not too large, not too small. She thought she’d die of embarrassment when Charlie took some measurements then brought back calculations. But in the end they fit her body perfectly.

She ran her hand along thick scar that sill adorned her torso. The surgeon had offered to try to reduce it but she said no. She was changing her body, not her past.

She looked past the most obvious change for a moment to her hips. Skinny but round they were one of the first places to change when the hormones started really kicking in.

There was a knock at the door and she quickly pulled her blue robe around her. Charlie popped his head in. Charlie who had been her rock through it all. From the moment she accepted that she was truly bound to her body and would have to make the best of it. “Donna, dinner’s almost ready.”

“Thanks.”

Charlie stepped the rest of the way in. “Finally taking a look?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

She felt tears prick at her eyes. “It’s okay. It’s good.”

Charlie hugged her. “Good.”


End file.
